Cinder Fall
Special Quotes Vs. Mario, Scorpion, Iori Yagami, Frollo, Yukiko Amagi and Muhammad Avdol "This Will be Quick and Painless" (Entrance Quote) "I Am Stronger then You" (Win Quote) "So You Control Fire as Well? Interesting" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Sub-Zero, Elsa, Kula Diamond, Esdeath and Mitsuru Kirijo "Do You Really Think that Ice will Hurt Me?" (Entrance Quote) "Fire Melts Ice...Don't Forget That" (Win Quote) "It Really Is Useless to Fight me" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Jotaro Kujo and Dio Brando "A Stand You Say? Interesting...Let Us Test it" (Entrance Quote) "It's Been Fun But Now It is Over" (Win Quote) "Heh Even With this So-Called Stand It's Still Pointless to Fight Me" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Madotsuki, Yomika, Ib and Frisk "Aw Aren't You Cute?" (Entrance Quote) "I Hope I Don't Hit You That Hard" (Win Quote) "Not Much of a Talker Huh? It's Fine I Don't Mind Non-Talkers" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi, Labrys and Sho Minazuki "Persona Users..." (Entrance Quote) "If You Weren't Around This World Would be Better" (Win Quote) "Did You Really Think You Can Defeat Me with Persona Alone?" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Luigi, Lucas and Aya Drevis "Cowards Makes this Fight Much Easy" (Entrance Quote) "Did I Make You Scared?" (Win Quote) "You Fear So Much...How About You Join Me and I Promise You...You Will Not Fear Anything Anymore" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Mary and Yuno Gasai "Feeling Sadistic Are We?" (Entrance Quote) "You Better Get Out before I Kill You" (Win Quote) "I Could Destroy You in 2 Seconds, This Way No One Will Miss You" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Chara "Some Kids are Cute, You....Not So Much" (Entrance Quote) "Since When Were YOU the One in Control, Chara?" (Win Quote) "You Call Yourself Unbeatable? Ha! That is Laughable" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. AVGN, Irate Gamer and Nostalgia Critic "Anger Brings You in Defeat" (Entrance Quote) "Like I Said..Anger Brings You in Defeat" (Win Quote) "Fools Like You Never Really Understand" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Sans "Sans the Skeleton...At Last We Meet" (Entrance Quote) "Did You Actually Think You Can Defeat Me?" (Win Quote) "Looks Like You'll Be Joining Your Brother Papyrus, Burning in Hell" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Cinder Fall (Mirror Match) "What is This Mockery?!" (Entrance Quote) "Imposters Like You Must Die!!!" (Win Quote) "Heh Even If You Were Me...You Still Wouldn't Defeat..Me...Huh" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Hitler "a Dictator Huh? You Seem a Worthy Opponent" (Entrance Quote) "Well It was Fun While It Lasted" (Win Quote) "At Least You are a Worthy Opponent to Fight" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Bowser and Ganondorf "The Time has Come...to Know Which is the Evilest?" (Entrance Quote) "It Seems You Were Beaten...Just like the Times You Failed to Beat a Hero" (Win Quote) "Don't Think...Obey" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. CinderFallFan64 "Oh...Well...This Should Be Interesting" (Entrance Quote) "a..Waifu? Well You Do Seem Interesting" (Win Quote) "You Really Are Letting Me Win?..You Really Are Interesting" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Jonathan Joestar "So Your this Jonathan that this Dio Guy Wanting Me to Kill" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like Dio Wouldn't Worry About You Anymore, Joestar" (Win Quote) "You Fight Well, Not that it Matters anyway" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Phantom Blood Dio "I've Been Waiting For this, Dio" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like I Get to Have Your Power" (Win Quote) "In Case if You Ever Try to Steal My Body I Will Burn your Head" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Young Cinder Fall "This Woman, Could It Be...is This Me from the Past?" (Entrance Quote) "Ah....Battling Myself..Seems Like Fun to me" (Win Quote) "Before I Had my Fire Powers...Seems Like a Long Time" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Joel and Rev "Vinesauce Streamers...I'm So Glad to Join Me for this Fight" (Entrance Quote) "You'd Seem Like Excellent Fighters" (Win Quote) "It was Fun...Hope to See You Again Soon" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Mercury, Roman, Emerald and Neopolitan "So...How About a Little Practice?" (Entrance Quote) "Seems Like a Little More Training Will Help" (Win Quote) "You Trained Well...Very Well For that Matter" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Kars "Are You....Naked or Something?" (Entrance Quote) "Uh...Yeah I Beat You..So" (Win Quote) "You Call Yourself a Ultimate Life Form? Ha! What a Joke" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Spongebob and Patrick "Annoyance....No Wonder Your Squid Neighbor Wanted Me to Get Rid of You" (Entrance Quote) "Squidward Wouldn't have to Worry About You Anymore" (Win Quote) "Seems Like I Got Rid of Annoying Bastards Like You" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang "Foolish Girl...Prepare to Die" (Entrance Quote) "I Knew I Wanted You Gone" (Win Quote) "Now You Can Join the False Maiden" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Kirby and Majin Buu "You Won't be Eating Me" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like You Fail to Eat Me" (Win Quote) "Heh, You Look Cute" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks, Bardock, Broly, Raditz and Nappa "If Frieza Didn't Get Rid of You...I Guess I Will" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like that Got Rid of You" (Win Quote) "Frieza Wouldn't Have to Worry About You Saiyan Fools Anymore" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. The Lich King "So Your the Lich King Huh?" (Entrance Quote) "Hmph...Some King You Are" (Win Quote) "Join Me...And I Will Make You MY King, Arthas" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Darth Vader "Lord Vader...At Long Last We Meet" (Entrance Quote) "Your Force Cannot Hold Me Forever, Vader" (Win Quote) "You'll Become My Puppet When This is Done, Anakin" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Sonic, Shadow and Silver "Looks Like I Had to Finish What Eggman Started" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like Eggman Won't Have to Worry About Hedgehogs anymore" (Win Quote) "Fastest Thing Alive/Ultimate Life Form/Saver of the Future? *Chuckles* It's All Laughable" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Cinder (Killer Instinct) "At Last We Meet...Ben Ferris" (Entrance Quote) "You Can't Be Who I Am...Cinder" (Win Quote) "No Matter What You Are...Your Just a Project" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Slender Man "How Long are You Gonna Keep Hiding Your Face?" (Entrance Quote) "You Must be a Coward if You Think Hiding Will Save You, Slendy" (Win Quote) "Now Your Nothing but a Fake" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Pyrrha Nikos "WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" (Entrance Quote) "Stay Dead!" (Win Quote) "Your No Better then I Thought You Were" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. The Meta "So Your The Meta, Huh?" (Entrance Quote) "Who Knew that The Marine is No Match for Me" (Win Quote) "You Were an Interesting Foe, Meta" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. The Auditor "You...." (Entrance Quote) "As a Fool like Him Has Fallen" (Win Quote) "You....Are No Match for Me, Auditor" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Water Users "Water and Fire Don't Mix Eh? Let's Test that Theory" (Entrance Quote) "Heh, You Couldn't Even Beat Me with Weak Water like that" (Win Quote) "I'll Burn You Into Flames" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Flame Fall "Flame...Do You Think You Can Defeat Your Own Mother?" (Entrance Quote) "Not Strong Enough" (Win Quote) "Come Back, When Your Strong Enough to Fight Me, Flame Fall" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. John Michael Mitchell "So...Heard your a Furry Correct?" (Entrance Quote) "That Just Proves that Your a Furry Fucker" (Win Quote) "Did You Suck Your Girlfriend's Dick While You Fight, You Bitch?" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Sub Squid "The Hell Are You?" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like You Wouldn't Take the Heat" (Win Quote) "I'm Going to Enjoy Killing You, Sub Squid" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Orochi (King of Fighters) "You? a God? More Laughable then a Hedgehog" (Entrance Quote) "You Think Sacrifices Work? You Must be a Joke" (Win Quote) "You Possess A Boy's Body? God Your a Weirdo" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Ash Crimson "Green Flames? That's New" (Entrance Quote) "How Do You Like Me Now, Girl?" (Win Quote) "Wait...Your Not a Girl...Oops" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Orochi Chris "and I Thought Green Flames are New, But Purple Flames are Newer" (Entrance Quote) "a Boy that Serves Orochi? You Got to be Kidding Me" (Win Quote) "You Will Serve Me, Boy" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Orochi Shermie and Orochi Yashiro "Another Server of Orochi?" (Entrance Quote) "Heh, Too Easy" (Win Quote) "You Shall Serve Me Now" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Shao Kahn "I Believe that the Outworld Belongs to Me Now" (Entrance Quote) "For Now You Will Call Me Master" (Win Quote) "I Won't Die this Easily, Shao Kahn" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Squidward Tentacles "So...You Control Fire as Well Eh, Squiddy?" (Entrance Quote) "Even If You Breathe Air, You Still Die" (Win Quote) "You Will Live in this Miserable Life Until You Serve Me, Squidward" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Dr. Octagonapus "Your Time Ends Here, Doc" (Entrance Quote) "Your Lazers Can't Hold of My Power" (Win Quote) "Learn Your Lesson, Octagonapus" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Achmed Frollo, Yusuf Gaston, Shafiq Tentacles and Hadi Amirmoez "Arabian Cousin Huh?, Interesting" (Entrance Quote) "Hmph....Pathetic" (Win Quote) "You'll Need more Power then That to Beat Me" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Hayate Frollo "Another Fire Controller?" (Entrance Quote) "Another Fire User Down" (Win Quote) "So You Mastered 4 Different Elements....Interesting" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Gaston "So Your this "The Best Man" I Heard About" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like the Best Man has Fallen" (Win Quote) "and They Thought I was a Killer But You Trying to Kill a Beast is Just Out of Place" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Dmitri Frollo "Another Ice User?! Haven't They Learned Yet?!" (Entrance Quote) "I Will Melt Your Ice Powers!" (Win Quote) "and So a Russian Judge has Fallen to Me" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Kirby "How Cute, a Pink Ball Wanted to Fight Me" (Entrance Quote) "Even Most of Pink Fall Before Me" (Win Quote) "You'll Be a Pet for Me, Kirby" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie "Ugh...Ponies, Great" (Entrance Quote) "Hmph, Even Ponies Fall Before Me" (Win Quote) "I'll Burn You and Serve You to Death" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Meta Knight "En Garde, Fellow Knight" (Entrance Quote) "How Shameful I Have to Defeat You" (Win Quote) "a Shame You Could've been a Great Servant to Me, Meta Knight" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Godzilla "Think You Can Beat Me, Monster?" (Entrance Quote) "I Thought You Were Better then This, Godzilla" (Win Quote) "Tch, Another Monster that Just Wastes My Time" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Somari "What the? a Sonic and Mario Fusion?" (Entrance Quote) "Another Pawn that Wastes My Time" (Win Quote) "Stay Dead, Somari" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Rugal Bernstein "I'll Give You a Challenge" (Entrance Quote) "Is that All? I'm Disappointed" (Win Quote) "You just Proved to Me that Your Just a Disappointment, Rugal" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Nawal Al Zoghbi "Let's See Your New Powers" (Entrance Quote) "I'm Surprised, Your Getting Stronger" (Win Quote) "Your Powers Impressed Me, Nawal. Perhaps You and Your Group Would Like to Join Us and We Will Defeat your Nemesis, Dr. Octagonapus" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Pinkie Pie and Deadpool "Can. You. Just. SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!" (Entrance Quote) "Finally...That Shut You Up" (Win Quote) "And I'll Make Sure that You FUCKING STAY DEAD!!!!" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Akuma "You'll Regret Having This Challenge" (Entrance Quote) "Have You Regret That Yet?" (Win Quote) "Live in Darkness in The End You Still Die, Akuma" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Gargos "If You Embrace the Darkness...Then Drown in It" (Entrance Quote) "The Time has Finally Come for Me to Become Goddess" (Win Quote) "You'll Be My Servant for Eternity, Gargos" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Evil Austin "Your Fate Will Be Decided" (Entrance Quote) "It is Over, Evil Austin" (Win Quote) "You Will Be Tortured for All of My Victims You Murdered" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Kosaku Kira "Do You Think You Will Beat Me?" (Entrance Quote) "Your a Fool Trying to Fighting Me, Kira" (Win Quote) "You Murder Women For Your Amusement? You Really Are a Sick Fuck You Know That? a SICK FUCK!" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Frieza "I've Been Waiting for this Moment for a Long Time, Frieza" (Entrance Quote) "Now If You Would Excuse Me...I Would Kill Your Worthless Soilders" (Win Quote) "Hmph, Disappointing...No Wonder You Lost to a Saiyan" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Perfect Cell "a Alien Bug? This Should Be Easy" (Entrance Quote) "As I Thought, Disappointing as Always" (Win Quote) "Your Nowhere Near Perfect, Cell Nothing More...Nothing Less" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Every Ripple User "the Power of the Sun? Interesting" (Entrance Quote) "Sooooo Disappointing" (Win Quote) "It Seems I'll Be Taking ALL OF YOUR POWER!" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Killua "W-What the Hell...Is This What Children Will Become?!" (Entrance Quote) "My Heart, It Can't Stop Pounding" (Win Quote) "I Can't Let You Live Any Longer, Killua...Prepare to Die" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Heihachi Mishima "Time to Punish You" (Entrance Quote) "Perhaps Your Not as Strong as I Thought, Heihachi" (Win Quote) "I May Be a Fall Maiden But Even I Wouldn't Go Too Far as Throwing a Son into a Fucking Volcano" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Android 17 "So Your the Android that Wants to Destroy Lives" (Entrance Quote) "Cyborgs, Androids...Don't Matter to Me, They Fall to Me Anyways" (Win Quote) Destroying Lives, Killing People...That's My Job, DON'T STEAL IT! Unless You Want to Die, Android 17" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Kosuke Kira "*GASP* Y-Y-You...What Happened To You?!" (Entrance Quote) "Did You Kill Your Own Father Just Because He Abused You?!" (Win Quote) "and I Thought Yoshikage Kira was a Sick Fuck But You! You May Be a Child But Your Still a Sick FUCK!!!" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Hazama and Yuuki Terumi "Stop Smiling, You Creep" (Entrance Quote) "I'll Show You the True Meaning of Death" (Win Quote) "You Impressed Me Somehow, Terumi" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Irate Gamer, Best Hercules, Worst Hercules, Best Waluigi and Best Marisa "Is this a Joke?" (Entrance Quote) "Pathetic" (Win Quote) "Allow Me to Kill You and Don't Worry, It Will be Slow and Painful" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Timeskip Cinder Fall "Another Me?! Wh-What the Hell?!" (Entrance Quote) "My God, Is That What I'm Gonna be Like?!" (Win Quote) "No...No, I'm Not Like You...I'M NOT LIKE YOU!!!!" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. The Joker and Harley Quinn "I'm Not Sure if that's Makeup or You Just Burned Youself?" (Entrance Quote) "I Wonder How Clowns Like you Turn to Dust when I Kill You" (Win Quote) "You Clowns Like to Smile Don't You? Just Don't Cry to Me when Your Lips Bleed" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Angry German Kid "When I Defeat You, Your Gonna Scream a Long Time" (Entrance Quote) "*Chuckle* Screams...They are Music to My Ears" (Win Quote) "You Impressed Me, Boy...Just Try to Challenge Me Again...I'll Be Hearing Your Screams Again" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Stephen Quire "You Don't Belong Here, Boy" (Entrance Quote) "The only Freakout I'm Seeing is You...and Your Annoying Me" (Win Quote) "Grrrr...I Had Enough of Your Shit...DIE!!" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Mama Umbridge and Mama Luigi "Are you Even a Woman or a Man? I Can't Tell" (Entrance Quote) "That's Just Weird Fighting Males that are Mothers" (Win Quote) "I'll Admit....You Fight Well, Not that it Matters Anyway" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Watts and Rosalene "Somehow You Remind Me of Someone, Mr. Watts" (Entrance Quote) "Why Do You even Work for this Guy, Miss Rosalene?" (Win Quote) "Doesn't Really Matter, You'll Fall Before Me in Anyways" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Freddy Krueger "You Don't Scare Me, Demon" (Entrance Quote) "Sweet Dreams, Krueger...Because for this Moment on...You'll be Seeing Me in Your Nightmares" (Win Quote) "Now Your in My World, Bitch!" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Parace L'Sia "So Your the Cheapest Boss I Kept Hearing About...Time to Return the Favor" (Entrance Quote) "Heh, Not So Cheap Now Are you, Parace?" (Win Quote) "By the Way, Someone Named The Quarter Guy asked Me to Kill You, Looks Like I Did Just That to You, Parace" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Tito Dick "Ugh, Get Away from Me, You Pervert" (Entrance Quote) "Huh...I Guess I Just Defeated the Dickman" (Win Quote) "Can't Believe I'm Saying this but...At Least Roman wasn't a Pervert Unlike You, Tito" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Noriaki Kakyoin "Hmm...You Seem to Remind me of Someone" (Entrance Quote) "Heh, Guess I Defeated the Male Version of Pyrrha Nikos" (Win Quote) "Somehow Your Far More Different from Pyrrha, But I Couldn't Care Less" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Robbie Rotten "You Seem to Call Yourself Number 1...Time to Prove You Wrong" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like I'm the Real Number 1 Villain, Not You" (Win Quote) "And You Call Yourself a Real Villain? HA! Your a Joke, Robbie" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Edd, Tom and Matt "Maybe I Might get Used to You" (Entrance Quote) "Just Dissapointment...Plain Old Dissapointment" (Win Quote) "I Would Make you My Servant But....No, Forget it...Just Get Lost" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Tord "So Your the Red Leader Huh? I Got a Bone to Pick With You" (Entrance Quote) "Now That Your Down, I Just have a few words to Say to You" (Win Quote) "You Listen to Me and You Listen Good, Tord....This World ain't big Enough for Red Wearing Villains like Us, So if You could just Go Back to Where you Came From, I May Show you Mercy" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Adam McIntyre (Arby n' The Chief) "Ugh, Great...Just what I Needed...Another Roman" (Entrance Quote) "At Least Roman was Actually...Not Annoying" (Win Quote) "I Had Enough of this Kid Swearing Every. Fucking. Time. I Had to Kill Him Now, at Least now I'll Be Doing Some Favors" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Sponge and Pretzel "Um...who are you guys?" (Entrance Quote) "Well....that was weird" (Win Quote) "So...you guys weird named after objects? and anyone thought that they're the Mario Brothers?" (Results Screen Quote) Category:Playable Round 3 Characters Category:RWBY Universe Category:Villains